


Still on my heart

by Ysqaninoug



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysqaninoug/pseuds/Ysqaninoug
Summary: if they been together





	Still on my heart

-私设铁人没死退休小虫没喜欢MJ.铁椒友情向.并且年上组合预警.铁人和小虫相差25岁.-

-本来想追别人结果忽然被别人反过来撩了怎么办？-

“Mr.Stark?所以你是怎么知道那个....”彼得·仍然被骗到一间房·帕克正在收拾几乎被打湿了的衣服，他用干毛巾擦了擦湿透的头发，坐在床的一角看着躺在沙发上正在吃甜甜圈的男人。  
“鱼缸头。”男人好心的提醒到。  
“对，你是怎么知道那个鱼缸头是骗子呢？”  
“我对这个项目很熟悉。”男人抬眼看着坐在床角一时没有反应过来的少年，笑了笑，吃完最后一口甜甜圈，他也坐上了床，结果彼得的毛巾帮着擦干他的头发。  
“二构这个项目我曾经也仔细研究过，但在研究的同时我也发现了很多的漏洞，我曾经尝试着去修正它，但我发现不论我怎么努力，这都是不可能的。所以后来我把它一票否决了。”  
男人抬手轻轻的弹了弹少年的额头，“这都是很久以前的事了，现在再提起也没有用了，总之，他没有做成坏事就好。”  
男人忽然凑近，蜜糖色的眼眸紧紧的抓住了琥珀，两人近的能听出彼此的心跳声。  
“斯.....斯塔克先生.........您.....您靠那么近干什么....”  
托尼轻轻捏了捏彼得肉嘟嘟的脸颊，“我说过，我们会好好的讨论一下今天的事。”说完，男人还下意识的看了看男孩的嘴唇。

“什么时候开始的？”  
“什.....什么？”彼得的眼神开始有意识地逃避。  
“什么时候开始喜欢我的？Kid.”托尼将彼得手上的毛巾扔在不远处的沙发上，将男孩抱上了床，单手握住男孩的脸和他对视。  
“Mr.Stark?”男孩在托尼的怀里深吸一口气，似乎做了什么重大的决定，他开口，“我喜欢你，tony.很喜欢很喜欢。”男孩顿了顿，随后又点了点头，说“很爱很爱你。”  
“我原本是还有一个计划的，我想在巴黎铁塔向你表白，想要给你买一个印有小雏菊的领带，想要和你去好多好多地方。”男孩握住托尼的手，“可是都被那个....”  
“鱼缸头。”男人提醒。  
“给搞糟了。”男孩泄气，“我本来计划的那么好的。”  
“错了，一开始就错了。”  
“斯塔克先生，我真的很喜欢你，这也不是什么小孩子的游戏。您要相信我。”男孩明显是觉得托尼认为他在开玩笑，或是觉得他俩不合适，于是他补充道“我不认为我喜欢您是一个错误，当然，如果您不喜欢我...”男孩笑了笑，说“您要是不喜欢我，之前怎么会主动亲我，怎么会让我来亲你？我们又怎么会是现在这一个姿势？”  
“托尼，我不相信。”男孩看着压在自己身上男人，轻声说“托尼，我想要你。”

伴随着一声低低的咒骂和皮带解开的声音，彼得被男人的吻弄得晕乎迷糊。舌头被迫与男人共舞，口腔里充斥着彼此的唾液，缠绵的热吻在房间中留下一阵一阵炙热的声音。男孩感受到了男人抵在小腹间的炙热，他忽然想起了什么“我没有带避孕...唔.....”男人又开始啃咬男孩柔软糯糯的嘴唇，一吻结束时，还轻轻的舔了舔彼得的鼻尖。  
“怀一个我的孩子不好吗？”  
“托尼...唔...”男人的唇已经下移到彼得最为敏感的颈肩，在白皙纤长的脖颈上留下一串串绯红的吻痕，“啊...”男孩舒服的叫出了声，“托...哈啊....”早已坚挺的性器被炽热的掌心握住，开始轻轻挤压顶端。“托...哈啊...尼，我怎么能怀...你的.....”原本穿在身上的T恤被高高推开，粉红色的乳尖露出，男人毫不犹豫的含住左边，右边用右手轻轻揉捏着，左手还在男人的性器上来回摩挲。  
男孩的第一次高潮来的很快，乳白色的液体尽数洒在了男人的左手上，托尼恶趣味的舔了一口，随后把手指伸进男孩柔软的口腔里搅动。  
“唔....唔.....”指尖在口腔中搅动，传出极其暧昧的水声，“托尼.....”男孩的双手环住男人，想要更加贴近，空虚的后穴流出肠液，男孩向着托尼的坚挺上蹭了蹭，“唔...还不够，我想要更多。”  
“更多？Kid，你想要什么？”托尼褪去两人身上的衣物，给了彼得一个缠绵的吻，拉出细细的银丝，男孩已经是因为情爱的热潮通红了脸颊，他嘴角流着口水，是一副及其淫荡的模样。  
“操我。”男孩轻轻说。“我要你操我。”

纽约市的好邻居正在以及其淫乱的姿势蹲在男人上方上下抽插着，硕大的性器冲撞着后穴，让从未经历过情事的彼得有些招架不住，“唔....啊.....哈啊......唔......”一向清纯的少年此时通红着脸颊，埋在身体里的性器将原本紧致无比的小穴操的松动，彼得甚至能感受到硕大上青筋的纹路。  
“啊...哈啊....好舒服......嗯.....”肠液伴随着性器滴落在两人的交合处，睾丸打在少年股间，发出“啪啪”的水声，少年以自己最舒适的速度不停地抽插着，却忽然被男人转过来压在身下。“God，你真应该好好看看你这幅淫荡样。”  
男人将少年的腿部掰成M型，摁住彼得的双肩，开始狠狠地冲击着少年的最深处，在触及某一点时，彼得发出了最舒适的嘤咛，男人多少是驰骋情场多年的老手，很快的对着男孩的敏感点狠狠冲击着，男孩粉白色的性器顶端开始流露出乳白色的液体。  
腿被弯曲成各种暧昧的姿势，压倒性的快感铺天盖地的袭来。男孩被操的意识模糊，白皙的腿分的很开，他小心翼翼的摆动着精壮纤细的腰肢，想要更加贴切男人的动作，他们胡乱的接吻，分享着彼此的唾液，直到眼前闪出一道白光，这是男孩的第二次高潮。

男孩躺在床上喘气，高潮后敏感无比的身躯再缓缓抽动着，小穴流露出乳白色的精液，彼得被男人抱起，跪在男人的性器前，“乖，吞进去。张嘴。”彼得听话的张嘴，依旧坚挺的巨根插进了男孩软糯的口腔，嘴被堵上，男孩的鼻尖传出粗重的呼吸，看见男人是极其享受的表情，又将男人的性器吞的深了些。  
巨大的性器直插喉咙口，男孩眼眶一下子就红了，生理泪水就这样流了出来，男孩努力的吞吐着性器，直到一股咸腥味的精液喷洒在口腔，托尼才摁住男孩的下巴，让彼得看着自己。他的口腔和性器之间还拉出一道乳白色的银丝，口水也顺着下巴流了下来。  
托尼没打算再欺负男孩，他将男孩抱在身上，让彼得的身体紧紧的贴在自己身上。他大力的揉捏着男孩雪白浑圆的双臀，兀的将又坚挺的性器插入男孩的后穴，男人站在五星酒店的毛毯上，狠狠地抽插着挂在自己身上的男孩。  
“唔......嗯，斯塔克先生，您.....您能....哈啊....轻点....啊.....”地心引力的驱使加上男人熟练地技巧，即使彼得的前端已经射不出任何的东西，只是后穴传来的快感还在持续，哪怕强壮如蜘蛛侠，也快要招架不住，“斯塔克先生....我不行了......啊......停....停下，我....我不行了....太....太刺激了....”  
男孩虽然已经到达极致，可男人似乎正在兴头上，没有停下他抽插的速度，更加大力的揉捏着彼得的双臀，“乖，再坚持一会，要听话。”  
等到托尼全部释放，男孩全身上下都变成了情欲的粉红色，泪光还在眼眶闪烁，身体时不时的抽搐，粉嫩的性器顶部已然滴出淡黄色的液体，胸脯正在上下起伏不规律的喘着粗气。男孩委屈的看着托尼，感受到后穴里滚烫的精液，“你射在里面了....托尼，会出事的。”  
男人安抚的抱住在怀里哭的委屈巴巴的男孩，  
“乖，听话，等明天早上我再给你操出来。”  
“现在，好好睡觉吧。”

end.


End file.
